1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pouring attachment for a paint can and more particularly pertains to an attachment which keeps paint from spilling over the side of the paint can.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of paint can attachments is known in the prior art. More specifically, paint can attachments heretofore devised and utilized for the pouring of paint are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,188 to Thompson discloses a pouring extension for a liquid containing can. A number of projections are formed integrally with the bottom portion of the body to allow the extension to be inserted into an open can.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 254,482 to Bell discloses an ornamental design for a pouring attachment of paint cans.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,847 to Price discloses a filler/cover for the perimeter groove area of a paint can where the lid seal is made. The filler/cover further includes a lip to enhance dripless pouring from the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,812 to Shorin et al. discloses a pouring attachment for paint cans. The pouring device is adapted to be mounted by adhesive attachment over the rim of the paint can.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,579 to Ciumaga discloses a paint can pouring spout. The pouring spout is adapted to snap easily onto a typical paint can rim.
In this respect, the pouring attachment for a paint can according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of prohibiting paint from spilling over the edge of a paint can.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved pouring attachment for a paint can which can be used for prohibiting paint from spilling over the edge of a paint can. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.